roblox_survivalapocfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Survival:Apoc, is a very unforgiving game, however, most of the members of the community, are fairly tame, keeping to themselves most of the time, and while you will have the occasional douchebag, those aren't all that common, but stay alert. A couple things you'll need to know about the game will be listed below PVE (Player vs Environment) Damage can be done to zombies that roam the various maps of the game, and they can be quite annoying to deal with without proper equipment, a good strategy is to evade them, but sometimes, this isn't possible, or you'd be leaving behind an item you need, FEAR NOT, theres a way to fight these rotting piles of garbo. The first tool you NEED to have, is a rusty metal bar, rusty metal bars make an okay melee weapon, while also having the ability to break crates, Its HEAVILY recommended you enter shiftlock or first person when fighting zombies, damage output is based on what you click on, arm does minor damage, leg is minor, torso is moderate, head, which is what you're gonna be aiming for, is very high damage. The best melee strategy is to go in first person, line up your cursor with the head of the zombie, move forward, click at the right time (this may take some practice), and back away, repeat until weird thing is dead. If multiple zombies are attacking you at once, bunch them up together, they will deal damage to other zombies until only one remains, usually a weakened tank. Oh no! You died, and you lost your stuff, big rip, HOWEVER, there is an okay way to avoid this, when you die, items in your inventory do not disappear, but tools you have equipped will. Unequip any tools you do not need at the moment, like a hammer. (Don't do this with crowbars) If you die with your tools, cycle through all your tools, and drop them all by pressing backspace, return to the location, and they might be, if nobody picked them up, all around the area, the item you dropped if you have died, will be in the last place you equipped it in, so if its not there, check the place you used it at. Congrats, you can bash rotting skulls faces in, players might be a bit harder though. On the topic of guns, theres not much to say, go to the wiki page on those and read up on them, but just aim, shoot, success. PVP (Player vs Player) ''' In the time you need to attack or defend, you may struggle against a living, sentient being that doesn't rely on bad pathfinding coding, and while theres no true strategy, heres some things you can use as knowledge. DO NOT, attack anyone with a large colony (5+ players), you may think you are billy badass from killing all those zombies, but guns are guns, and thats probably what they'll use later. Most idiots will run from you once you start attacking, if you only have a melee weapon, its difficult to catch them, but possible, just watch out, a smart one will lead you into zombies, killing you if you aren't careful. Always carry a gun, doesn't matter how much ammo, just keep one for desperate situations against players. Melee sneak attacks can be amazing to use, be smart, guns lock your camera forward, so sneak attacks from behind are easy, this applies to you as well, one clean hit to the head can send their health plummeting to severe levels, just be ready to follow this up with a rush or retreat, depending on the gun. Players aren't predictable, not much data I can provide, I welcome anyone who wants to continue this with greater detail. '''Crate Breaking Ill try to keep these shorter, scrap metal, found in "nodes" around the map, like bricks and wood, which are pretty obvious, can be made into a rusty metal bar, after whacking some crates for a while, its gonna break, and drops a bunch of random items, theres 4 types of boxes, one looks normal, just an ordinary cube shaped crate, next one has dark brown outlines and a lock-like shape on the front, next one has metal outlines, same shape as the last one, drops great, usually metal stuff, and finally, the legendary crate, always drops guns, they can be amazing and allow you to dominate, or they can be 3 shotguns, its hard to describe, you'll know it when you see it. Finally, crate location, there are some buildings that are gun stores, break a crate outside or inside one of them, you get either ammo or a low class gun from lesser crates, iron crate you can get some pretty great stuff, like the AWP, legendary crate doesn't matter, it always drops guns. These buildings have a large room in the front, windows, and a back, longer, smaller room without windows that contains boxes. Base Basics Don't make a base out in the open, these are impossible to defend usually, high rise buildings are usually good choices, or pre-made buildings, both can be fairly easily defended, malls are good against zombies, but players easily bypass the natural defenses, high rise buildings are easily the best choice, as zombies cannot climb stairs, and a simple gate will stop most players, as if it protects a doorway, they cant build over it. Always make a colony gate, others may need to get in anyway if you start a colony, which you probably will, still lets you in anyway. Now, the base is going to be your home point, you won't stray all that far unless a node is far away, there are three ways of getting food, and three ways of getting water. Farming: Requires a plant seed, a plot to plant it in, time, and water, long process, good rewards. Fishing: VERY underestimated, easily the best method, make a fishing shed with a metal beam and some wood, contains a ton of fishing rods, go up to some water, cast, and wait, once it says "Bite!" Hold your mouse, and collect your reward, which can be: Minnows, Flounder, Crab, Sea Bass, Tuna, and Shark. Fish food is amazing, it restores a reasonable amount of hunger, but unlike farming, it restores HEALTH, people often praise farming for producing plant fibers to make biofuel, a component in medkits, fish, when cooked, restores 20 health each portion, equal to how much the fish restores hunger. Finally, the last, and worst method, crate harvesting, occasionally food and water drops from crates, these aren't very filling, but they will help the player during their initial setup phase, so they don't starve. Water methods include, using a water catcher, which catches rain (which actually doesn't exist). This water is contaminated, and needs to be purified, using things such as a sand water filter, drinking contaminated water damages health, you're gonna have to purify it. Next method is getting water straight from the ocean, which can only be purified VIA purification unit, which requires fuel, but infinite water when you need it, instead of waiting for the sand water filter. The third method is the same as the third method in food, check crates, don't rely on this. End Hopefully this will help you not suck at the game a little bit less, feel free to add on where necessary.